


Tyler & Harkness

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, F/F, F/M, Gen, Reunions, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for the prompt(s) :=).   Here we are folks, a two shot collection of 13/Rose AUs for "Fugitive of the Judoon".  Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	Tyler & Harkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquorice_wb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorice_wb/gifts).



> As thanks for the prompt(s) :=). Here we are folks, a two shot collection of 13/Rose AUs for "Fugitive of the Judoon". Enjoy! :=)

******

Graham winced as the pretty colors finally stopped dancing before his eyes. Weakly lifting his head he looked around, the pristine, gleaming white room that he now found himself in was most decidedly _not_ Gloucester (unless it was one of those new ‘modern’ buildings that is).

“Don’t move,” a man’s voice suddenly called out “seriously, don’t,” he added “the laser security grid is still a little fickle”

“What?” Graham asked, looking around for the source of the voice but seeing none.

“Hang on, hang on,” the voice said “we’re coming down…right…now”

There was a flash and two figures suddenly appeared before him, a man and a woman. The man grinned widely, spreading his arms out.

“Ta-da!” he exclaimed “boy! Are you a sight for sore eyes!” he continued as he and his still-silent blonde companion made their way over to him “gotta say, I’m liking the salt-and-pepper look,” he continued, pointing at Graham’s hair “distinguished, yet still sexy,”

Then, before Graham could say anything, the mysterious man was suddenly pulling him into a kiss. Which wasn’t _bad_ per se, but definitely unexpected.

Pulling away, Graham could only stare at him.

“Have we met?” seemed the logical question to ask.

“Still cheeky” the man grinned.

“Jack,” the blonde suddenly spoke, clearly trying—and failing—to smother a laugh “that’s not him,” she said “that’s not The Doctor”

Ah! Now it made sense!

“Oh no, I just travel with The Doc,” Graham explained “I’m Graham, Graham O’Brien” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you, Graham O’Brien,” the mysterious ‘Jack’ replied “Jack Harkness,” he introduced himself, offering a hand and, when Graham took it, pulled him to his feet “this is Rose, Rose Tyler” he introduced his blonde companion.

“Hello,” she gave a rather shy wave “just ignore him” she added, pointing at Jack.

“Hey!”

Doing just that, Rose turned to Graham.

“Do know where he is?” she asked “The Doctor?”

“Uh…not he. She” Graham corrected.

“Ohh!” Jack grinned “bet you she’s pretty” he grinned at Rose.

“Oh shut up” she laughed.

Suddenly the whole room shuddered.

“What was that?” Graham asked.

“Guess they want their ship back,” Jack muttered, turning towards a large console nearby “Rose, try and find The Doc!” he ordered.

“On it!” Rose called back, rushing to another console set into the wall as sparks rained down from the ceiling “got it!” she announced “I think”

There was another flash and Ryan and Yaz suddenly appeared.

“Graham” Ryan said rather calmly.

“You OK?” Yaz asked.

“Think so, yeah,” Graham nodded “you?”

“Yeah,” she nodded “where are we?”

“Uh, well, long story short, spaceship and they know The Doc” he pointed at Rose and Jack.

“OK,” Jack bounded over to where the three still “so, you said ‘she’, so not him,” he pointed at Ryan “too bad, you’re cute, so…,” he turned Yaz expectantly.

“Still not her!” Rose called out, not even looking up from the console.

“Oh come on!!” Jack exclaimed “seriously? You’re kidding me, three of you?” he shook his head “somebody’s got issues,” he muttered as another shudder ran through the ship.

Turning to the console, Jack barked out a disbelieving laugh as he read something on the screen.

“OK, anti-theft attack system? Now I’m insulted”

“All right,” Rose hurried over to three “we don’t have much time, so listen up, you need to get a message to The Doctor from us. Tell her: _‘beware the lone Cyberman’_ ,”

She looked between them, clearly seeing the looks of confusion on their faces.

“You don’t know what a cyberman is, do you?” she asked.

The three shook their heads almost as one.

“What is it?” Graham asked.

“An empire of evil,” Jack answered “burned to ash and dust for now, and one that should stay that way” he explained as an alarm of some sort suddenly blared out, a swirling cloud of glowing golden dust suddenly surrounding him. Stumbling, he gripped the console’s edge, letting out a short groan of pain “always with the nanogenes!” he snarled.

“Jack!” Rose rushed forwards, frantically working the controls. With another flash, Jack suddenly vanished, leaving the swirling cloud which suddenly surged towards her only to suddenly collapse to the floor as a fine dust. Turning back to the three, Rose scowled as another shudder ran through the room, the lights suddenly dimming as a voice boomed out, speaking in an alien language.

“Right!” grabbing three armband-like devices, Rose hurriedly handed them to the three “put these on!” she ordered.

Frantically hurrying to obey, the three were drawn up short by the frightening intensity in her eyes. They were ageless eyes, like The Doctor’s almost.

“Remember,” she urged “beware the lone Cyberman, whatever she does, _do not_ give it what it wants”

There was a chime and suddenly the room and Rose vanished to be replaced by Gloucester…

******

“You’re sure that’s what they said?” The Doctor asker later in the TARDIS.

“Yeah,” Graham nodded “who were they?” he wondered.

The Doctor smirked, a bittersweet smile.

“Old friends,” she replied softly. Shaking her head, she beamed at the three “come on you lot, bedtime, we’ve all had a hard day”

As Ryan and Yaz quietly shuffled out of the console room, Graham lingered behind; watching The Doctor as she absently worked the controls.

“Who was she?” he asked softly “to you, I mean?”

Slowly, she looked up at him, smiling that bittersweet smile again.

“Do I really have to answer that?” she wondered softly.

Graham nodded in understanding.

“No. Guess not,” he decided “but,” he began “she’s out there, right? Means that you can find her again?”

The Doctor nodded slowly, her expression distant, clearly lost in memory.

“One day,” she murmured “hopefully, one day soon”

Nodding softly to himself, Graham quietly slipped out of the room, leaving her to her memories…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
